Different Bouds
by Nianko
Summary: Four diffrent woman in every aspect. What hold them together?Friendship and Rome.Death and battle.Peace and war.Now in the most dangerous joureny of there lifes they will not only see what is benhid there bounds and learn how to lose there hearts.
1. Default Chapter

I own only what's mine.

First I need to say, I will be only updating this, Lady's and Swords and Silent Hill: Trapped fic's. That's because they are the most important to me. And I need to concentrate in few and not in the amount I have. The thing is that I lose concentration in one fic and start another. But I will keep my brains to this three. This happens the day where Arthur meets the Bishop, and I know it's sort of done but I like it. And if possible I will update Fairy Tales as soon as I can! It's important to me too!

My characters are a Lusitanian, an amazon, an oriental girl and a roman woman. They all serve Rome.

Erin: The Amazon. Dark hair brown/black and dark green eyes. Uses a bow. Special skills: Scout and has the same skills of disappearing in the woods like the Woads.

Acaia: The Lusitanian. Dark brown hair and deep honey eyes. Uses two swords and knifes. Special Skills: Second Sight.

Yari: The Oriental. Black, long hair, and dark eyes (in oriental way's, of course). Uses an oriental sword. Special skills: Agility.

Sina: The Roman. Bland hair and blue eyes. Uses a sword. Special Skills: Healer and the Big Boss.

**Chapter one...**

We road in silent. It was a happy day.

Or was it?

We would finally go free. But this was our life after all. No wars, no one night lovers, no danger, our life would be as exiting as a tree.

In other words, boring. So us, Yari, Erin, Acaia and Sira road in the way of boring freedom.

Oh, joy...

It's not like we don't what to go home...Yari can't stop talking about how nice all her people are. From what I've gather all this year's with her, is that they all look the same.

Sira what's to get back to sweet old Rome. Good for her.

Acaia doesn't really have a home. Her people were either killed or slave, so she didn't feel like going back. So being with the group and in war was sort of her home.

Erin couldn't wait to get back and learn the rest of the teaches that she hadn't wet. Amazon people don't usually give there child's but Erin was an exception. Her parents had died and the Romans had taken her way from her people. Not only for that, but also to stop a war.

So they don't know if they should be sorry or happy. That was a constant feeling, really.

We reached the top of the hill and looked down. There were the walls that would lead them to freedom.

"Well, I guess that's it..."Mutured Erin. As much as she liked home, she loved her friends.

They rode to the gates but they just closed on there faces!

"Hey! Open this, you ass-holes!" Yelled Erin.

The gates opened again, and we saw a carriage, more precisely the bishop's carriage and lot's a people and some knights.

This was strange. They had never been to Brittan before unless some very large year's before. But they don't know what was going on there. They also didn't understood why they would revived there papers there.

They got of there horses and looked at the guy that appeared to be in charge of the horses.

Sira give our horses to the man, and we walked pass a guy and a woman that kissed like the world would end today.

We passed two handsome knights, a blond and grey blue eyed knight.

"Ah, they do have interesting things in this land!" Said Yari happily.

"The only thing I what from this land is in the possencion of that dammed roman!" Said Acaia, witch for obvious reasons hates roman's.

We found that guy that works for the bishop. He looked dirty at us, as rage crossed Yari's face. She hates that man.

She believes that he was the one that raped and killed her baby sister that came with her, to fight for the Romans. Hey guy is pretty much terrorized when'd he see's her.

"Where is the bishop?" Asked Sira avoiding any sort of confrontation.

"He speaks with Arthur Castius, but I shall inform him that you are here."

With hat he ran off.

**End of Chapter...**

**Review**


	2. Lusitanian

I own them.

**To:**

**Chiefhow: sure, i try... Here it is!**

**Mustang Gal: Glad you like it.**

**Orli-lover-is-me: Yeah, I'll try to keep it up.**

**MonDieu666: Happy you liked it.**

**Imigen: Of course I will.**

Thanks for everyone that reviewed. Well, here it is, the second Chapter...Acaia is going to have trouble with the bishop!!!

**Second Chapter...**

We walked into the room. It had a huge round table. Yira noticed that the bishop's guy hated it, so she said it was awesome.

Sitting by the table seven knights stud. The Bishop stood just in the opposite place we did.

"Sina!!How glad you could join us!" Said the bishop with his big and bright fake smile.

Acaia rolled her eyes and snorted.

"Could you just give us the papers so we can get out of here?"

"Oh, will you not sit and take a bit of wine with us? I'm sure Arthur wouldn't mind" He looked in search of approval and got it.

"No, but we will..."Muttered Erin.

The bishop made a sign to his guy to bring more cups and wine.

An evil grin appeared in the guy's eyes.

He called someone. A woman walked in. She looked worst then dead. Her clothes were rigid of dirty.

He had a tattoo, a tribal sign. A Lusitanian tribal sign.

Acaia's body went rigid. Anger and hate flew throw her eyes and body.

The woman could barely walk but her eyes brighten up as she saw Acaia. She recognized Acaia for her marks. Her tribal tattoos were there.

The woman was so surprised with the sight of someone from her own country that she broke all the cup's and spilled all the wine. The wine went right into the bishops clothe

"You idiot!! Are you so useless that you can not even serve wine! Really you are as useless as the rest of you're tribe!" Yelled the guy that worked for the bishop. The woman started to cry.

That could have been that man's last mistake.

Acaia got up and took her sword. It flew right to the guy's neck.

"Take that back!" She hissed.

"Acaia! I don't believe that's necessary!" Said the bishop smiling nervously.

"Shut up!"-She said at the bishop"Take.it.back"She said, like she wanted to spit her hate.

"Acaia, stop that!" Said Sina.

"Shut up, you are a roman, you do not understand" She turned to the man and a small and evil smile danced in her face.

"Now, or do you apologise to her and clean the mess, you ass-kisser, or I'll make sure you won't live long enough to see the next sun-rise" She hissed and making a small cut on his skin.

Yari was trilled, and she hoped Acaia would kill him. Erin was taken back, she did not like the man, but she didn't feel like having the bishop with something to hold against them.

The man looked like he would prefer to die then to apologise to the woman.Acaia noticed that.

"Do it...now!"

"I am sorry..."He matured.

"Couldn't hear you" Said Acaia smiling.

"I am sorry" He said looking ready to kill and started to clean the mess.

Acaia sited and the anger in her eyes passed. To trained eyes like Tristian, he could see regret. It was obvious to him that she had a hard time trying to manage her attitude. Yet she was quite interesting.

**End of Chapter...**

**To much emotion today, that's enough. Tomorrow, how will the girls react to the fact that they must go in a last journey to help the knights? Don't think that Acaia is just an over-reacting woman, with an attitude problem. She is very short-tempered, especially when it comes to her origins. But she is nice around friends. Think of her as a female Tristian, but instead of being cold she's just explosive, and that is her way of keeping people away from her.**


	3. Apolagise

I own nothing..Beside what's mine.

**To:**

**A.K Anonymous: I'm really happy you liked the story. Uhhh, it's sort of complicated to explain where the Lusitanian people come from because I don't know the correct word in English. Well Lusitanian people, once lived where now Portugal and Spain are. It in the Iberia Peninsula, I guess it's the right way to write it. If not, tell me after.**

**Chiefhow: Yeah, Acaia is a pretty interesting person/character. I'm planning on having a lot of burst outs like that one, but only in correct times. Don't what to seem a bit dramatic. Long life to Tristian**

**Orli-lover-is-me: Yeah, that's the main paring. Acaia/Tristian, and you are also right about there personalities. I believe that the reason they will get along great is because there different and equal at the same time.**

**Chapter Three...**

The bishop was very angry with Acaia. Well that's not really new. She doesn't like her and neither does she like him.

The girls were now feeling very uncomfortable. Acaia had this things once in a while, but it didn't get to the point of telling there leader to shut up or to threaten someone.

Usually, she would insult and leave. The poor woman was now scared She started to clean the mess with the guy ( can anyone tell me what's his name???).

The knight's started surprised and shocked at the girls.

For a long time an uncomfortable silent ruled over the room. Acaia deeded more and more in her shame. She tried to avoid the stares but there was this one that just kept tormenting her.

She slightly looked up and saw a man with tattoos in his face. She raised her eyes a bit more and meet his gaze.

His brown eyes just kept staring at her. She stared right back and started to look for information of him. She saw that he was a scout and he wasn't the friendliest person ever. But that was all she could see. This man had an overwhelming wall around his heart and mind. It was nearly impossible to see what he was thinking or feeling.

She detected surprise. His eyes had a small shadow of surprised and interest.

He was surprised about the fact she had the gift of second sight and interested in her out burst.

Once more she sensed that nearly all the eyes in the room were upon her. She lowed her eyes again.

Finally Sina broke the silence.

"I must apologise for the show that Acaia made. I am sure that she regrets it a lot, and is ready to apologise to Celen( Well lets pretend that's the guy's name, ok?).

Erin bit her lips, Sina had just made a big mistake. She knew that not even if her life depended on it, Acaia would ever say sorry, no matter to who or why. On thing Acaia was, was proud.

Yira knew it was some sort of revenge for telling her to shut up. Over the years Sina and Acaia had had there fights, the fact that Sina was a roman, wasn't very good, because Acaia had never really admitted the fact that she was under the commander of a Roman.

Sina, on the other hand, thought it was absolutely necessary for the Lusitanian's to be incorporated into the Roman empire. So she and Acaia spent a lot of time e fighting over it.

Sina looked over to Acaia.

Acaia snorted and raised her eyes. She would never, ever apologise to that man.

"The day that the sun falls of the sky, I will apologise to a Roman."

"No need to be dramatic, Acaia. Say you are sorry and we will leave. It doesn't hurt that much to say you're sorry"

"No"Acaia stated simply.

"I guess there's no need for that" Said Arthur that had had enough with this little show.

"Before I give you you're papers I must speak to Sina and Arthur" In privet"

The knights and the girls looked at each other.

"We have no secrets" Said Arthur.

The bishop got mad and threw the box into the table.´

"Come on, let's leave Roman business to Romans." Said the handsome knight with curly hair.

They all left.

As soon as Acaia felt the doors being closed she walked fast to go anywhere were no one could find her.

"Acaia, don't think about it!" Said Yira grabbing her arm.

"Sina will be furious!" Said Erin.

Acaia started walking again. She was so blind by her thoughts and her anger that she didn't notice she was going to bump into someone.

She looked up to see...

**End of Chapter...**

**Well, to mush emotion today...review!**


	4. The Arrow

I own nothing...

**To:**

**Chiefhow: Yes, Tristian! Glad you like my quick updates.**

**ElvenStar5: Glad you like it. I will.**

**A.K. Anonymous: I think that's my first official cliffthanger. I like posting soon, because if I do, people will keep up the interest in the story. I know form personal experience.**

**MonDieu666: Yeah, I love my characters too. Some are my favourite.**

**Beatriz: You're Portuguese or Spanish? That's nice, because being Portuguese makes me in a way Lusitanian.**

**Chapter four...**

Acaia looked up to see the knight with the tattoos. Apparently he liked to be alone too.

"You better be careful. You might get lost"

"Why would you care?"

"I don't"

Acaia seemed slightly taken by his last words. Who did he think he was?

"Where's the bar?" She asked rudely.

He looked back. This woman really was unique. Rude and explosive. Dangerous.

Acaia just rolled her eyes impatiently as the man stared at her.

How stupid can you get?

"Can you tell? Or is it to hard?"

"I'm going there. Come with me"

He started walking. And she had no option but to follow him.

Finally the reached the bar. In the trip she had found out something more about him.

Or at least all he allowed her to know.

His name was Tristian.

"If you ever what to know anything about me, just ask" He said before joining his fellow knights.

Acaia just sat beside Yira and asked the red-hair woman to give her wine.

"So...what are going to do?" Asked Yira.

"About what?"

"About Sina!!!"

"Why should I do anything?"

"She is really angry at you!" Said Erin looking worried.

"She had no right to get involved with what I did, besides if she's that angry, that's not my problem"

"Still, get ready for a huge fight" Said Yira to Erin.

Acaia rolled her eyes. She saw the knights surrounded by woman and practicing with knifes. They thought it was hilarious throwing knifes at a chair.

Yes, she could barely stop laughing.

Then she saw Tristian throwing a knife right in the back of the other knight's knife.

Apparently that was some sort of miracle.

She saw Yira getting up and walking to the knights.

"What is she going to do?"Acaia asked at Erin that was smiling and getting ready to get up.

"She is going to show-off"

Yira got by the knights and said.

"I bet I can throw my knife right into the middle of his knife."

The blond Knight snorted.

"Really? And what will you do if you lose?"

"Anything you what"

Ohhhh's and ahhhhh went across the room. This would be fairly interesting.

"Sure!"Said the blond knight with a cynical smile.

Yira took her knife out. Took a few steps back and threw the knife.

"In the middle!" She yelled and the room exploded. Every were people laugh of the knights disappointment.

"I guess that now you have to do anything I want" Yira said smiling.

"I challenge Acaia to win me, if she does Gawain must submit to the woman's wish if not then both of them will have too submit to someone's desire" Said a quite voice from the back.

All eyes looked to find Tristian with is apple.

"And who must I submit too? "Asked Acaia raising her eyebrows.

"To me" Anther amount of ohhhh's and ahhhh's went across the room.

Acaia was puzzled by this man. What was it that we wanted?

"Very well" She said" But if I win then you must submit to me"

"As you wish" He took out his bow.

"No, I don't use a bow. Let's use knifes "She said.

"Why? Afraid you might lose?" He asked.

Acaia reconsidered. Asking him to use knifes, would mean that she was afraid to use a bow.

Erin pushed her aside.

"You don't have nearly his skills in bow! There is no way you will win this!"

"Well, I can't back up now!"

She borrowed Erin's bow and prepared (A/N: I just have this obsession with archery contests!)

Tristian shot his arrow. It landed in a wall. It got stuck.

"You win if you trespass mine or shot you'res above" Well, the arrow was nearly off the wall, so there was no way Acaia would get it above.

She got the arrow, she shot it and it landed.

It landed on...

**End of Chapter...**

**Well, I'll make more later today!!Review!**


	5. Kiss and fight's

Oh well...Here's what happed....

**Chiefhow: No, because I don't what to be accused of the failure of you're academic life, and I don't what to be shot to death, for being he causer of you not updating. So don't get sad!!!**

**Tomb Raider X: Thank you...I will!**

So...where did we left off??Oh yes, Acaia was sending an arrow...if she wins Tristian will have to obey to her wish, if not the same too her.

**Chapter Five...**

The arrow flew threw the air And it landed perfectly.

Right into the floor.

It landed on the floor.

Acaia yelled with anger. Erin look very much un-surprised and Yira looked...happy?

The room exploded in laugh and screams. Most of the man were tapping on Gawain's back and yelling rude comments at Tristian.

Acaia looked at Tristian. His face continued calm and no emotion trespassed it.

"You have to pay now" He said and walk away.

"When'd? And what do you want?" She asked trying to control her anger.

"That will see" And he left a stunned room and a nearly exploding Acaia.

As Gawain, the blond knight pushed Yira to his lap, Acaia ran after Tristian.

Why? No, good reason, just a bit of anger and lot's of rage.

"Tell me now! "She yelled at him.

"What?" He asked turning around. She really was angry.

"What do you want me to do for you?"

"I told you, later you'll see"

"My life does not resume to you wishes! Say at now or there will be no wish!"

"If you're so eager to be used, then fine"

He grabbed her hair and kissed.

It was that sort of kiss that leaves you breathless.

He broke the kiss and walked way.

But before he said:

"Later will talk about the rest of the payment"

Acaia just sop there shocked. It was one of those rare moments that she was speechless.

She walked to the bar again, and Tristian did the same a few moments later.

The red-hair woman was singing about home. He just kept on singing, and no one got bored.

The we all noticed Arthur's and Sina's entranced.

Sina walked up to us and called us to a privet place. For Arthur's face and Sina's woring about attracting attention's it was really serious.

They walked into a room and Sina looked at them. She was afraid of there reactions.

"My lady's, we must go in a last quest"

Acaia's face looked like a balloon and Yira just stood there with her moth opened.

"No!!!I won't! I've payed freedom!!!Rome was no right to sent us in a last mission!" Yelled Acaia with the agreement noises from Yira.

"Well, we shall go, no matter what you say or not. And honestly I don't care about you're opinion!"Said Sina looking at Acaia.

Acaia would have strangled Sina if it hadn't been for Erin and Yira that grabbed her.

"You stuck up Roman! You selfish, low, you are just like you're people, egocentric bastards, you robe lands, and rape there womans! You burn there man and slave there children! You're nothing but an amount of useless trash!" Acaia yelled that and got rid of Yira and Erin's arms.

"Well, just be here tomorrow" We leave first thing in the morning, and you better be three, or I will get you myself"

**End of Chapter...**

**So? Review**


	6. Pieces of us

I own nothing.

Well, I received very interesting reviews while I was sick. I was sick, so I couldn't post. Sorry for taking a while to update.

**To:**

**Tomb Raider X: Great!**

**Kaie: You're reviews really did make me laugh, because it's that same sprit that made women incapable of evolving during ages. If you are more interested in a story about boring, dull and obedient middle-age wife's that lived in does times, and how amazing it is to have tons of children or how exiting it is to be raped and say nothing, then you really are reading the wrong story. About the thing that woman were looked down to...Maybe, because usually woman that had brains or opinion were killed and sorry to say that there were queens and warriors in tribes back then. There always have been woman that made something either in war or in society no matter when'd or where. You see, just because it isn't written doesn't mean it didn't happened. I will keep writing about kick-ass babes with pain-in-the-arse issues, and by the way. If you didn't mean to be rude when'd you told me to get a life, it pretty much sounded like you were being rude. I hope you won't sent anymore reviews telling me how useless and boring the woman of that time were, because I'll really get pissd-off.I'm an feminist fanatic and I'm proud of it. Thank you about the compliment, glad you like my writing style. Pity is that you don't like the kick-ass attitude characters. No hard feelings, right?**

**Raven'sjewel: I agree with what you have said in you're last review, and I'm glad to find more people that think the same. Thank you very much for you're compliments, they really are very important to me. Do you write here in fan fiction, if not, you should try. Once again thanks.**

**Beatriz: Well she's not exactly nice, but don't take her wrong. She does what is needed to be done. I don't whant people to take her as a heart-less person but as a determine person with very clear ideas. Man, a Portuguese!!!This is so cool! So am I! Do you speak our language? **

**Mustang Gal: Well, you'll have to wait!! I got an idea of what he'll do.**

**Chiefhow: Yes, Acaia needs to watch her temper. But what makes her so interesting if not her temper?**

**A.K Anonymous: No problem for not reviewing. Thank you and I will.**

**MonDieu666: ok, thank you.**

**Chapter Six...**

It wasn't the nicest of days. The girl's hand nothing to be cheerful. Yira was having a hard time trying to see the bright side of being sent in a suicidal mission.

It was in these times that Erin wondered if putting together four women with such noticeable differences was correct. It had been along time sense they had got together. But could they really be called friends?

Yes, there was companionship, but that was just the result years of common survival. They had debts you each other. Debts that were far too many to be all paid.

She had saved Yira, Sina and Acaia from certain death, and she had been saved by them. Does debts are not paid with money, or with material things. Does debts were above anything material.

She had learned so many things with these women. They all had such pelicular habits or personalities, does things that makes each and everyone of us so unique.

Yira. She was...it was very hard to find words to describe it. She had a heart the size of the world. She didn't stand to leave no one behind and got in trouble far too many times for it. She loved to make people smile and to make them see the bright side of the world and its problems. Always's the optimistic. Yira remembered her huge smile and the glow in her eyes the first time she saw her. As the others cried for being taken from there homes, Yira smiled. This was simply uncanny. As they reached Rome, a soldier had asked her why she so happy was. She had told him that she was happy because she would learn interesting and marvellous things and then come back to her people and tell them how great it all was. It really didn't make sense to Erin back then and neither did now. Her bright and happy personality could sometimes be sicking and annoying and her always's positive attitude could be scary. But she was someone that you knew that would always be there.

As the opposite of Yira, there was Acaia. Acaia had always's been intriguing. She was explosive and short-tempered and her over-helming reaction to emotions was always's interesting to watch. But all that emotion served to hide her secrets. Witch ones? She didn't know. So many. Acaia was the sort of person that would start to back off as soon as she knew that she had feelings for someone. Her over-reacting way's and cold and rude answers served to keep away people. Over the years the hate between Acaia and Sina was grown. It was something that they wouldn't show often. It was an intern feeling. Too Acaia the highlight of there "relationship" had happened when'd Sina had saved her. Acaia had an over-whelming proud. She refused to ay sorry to anyone. She couldn't stand to have a debt with anyone. But Acaia was loyal. Above all thing Acaia was loyal. A promise was a promise. And underneath all the attitude she had a warm heart. She was not the person to pay attention to what other's said.

Sina and her coldness. Sina was a determined person. She knew her duties and she would do them, no matter what. There was no place for weakness in battle or in life in her opinion. She took above all things intelligence in consideration. Maybe that was one of the reasons that she didn't liked Acaia or Yira. Acaia was a hot head and Yira was too optimistic. Sina had always's kept herself apart from the rest. Sina, was hard to descrive. She had firm and a leader. She had always been offended by Acaia as she disobeyed her orders. Well, there was not much to tell about Sina, Cold, rational and logic. More words for what?

All different...all equal? They all had something to hold against each other and something to respect.

But true friendship came from pure intentions and not from survival. They had lived so much and saw even more. They had experienced hate, fear, love, pain, heart-breaking, sadness, joy together. But above that, they had saw death and life, good and evil and had saw how in so many times in life the line of good and evil, wrong and right fades and leaves only our heart and mind to decide what is right.

But, if there really was friendship among them, they had one last chance to find out.

"Erin, time to go!" Yelled Yira.

**End of Chapter...**

**A bit dramatic, but I think it's a good chapter. And you?**


	7. Yira

I own nothing. Duh!

**Chiefhow: I hope you are too.**

**Kaie: You seem to enjoy getting on my nerves. Honestly did I say that I only say does two types of women? I asked you if you preferred to read about dull, obedient, middle aged wives. If you got a problem with my stories or with my characters, get over it. Because I really don't give a damm. So may you please stop sending me reviews and pissing me off? Was that clear enough for you?Yeah, I'm a proud feminist, so?**

**Beatriz: Yeah sure, I'll talk about her. I'm planning some chapters like the last one, only different. Yeah, I speak Portuguese. I live in Portugal actually, Azores.**

**Tomb Raider X: I'm really glad you liked the last chapter. About Acaia submitting to Tristian, who said it was her submitting to him? We will se about thatgrin.**

**Max Bowen: Glad you liked it!**

**Neonai: She is a very interesting character in my opinion.**

**Adriana: Ainda bem que mandas-te em português. Fico feliz por leitores da minha língua lerem a história. Beijos lusitanos.**

**The Norweigan: I agree with you. Thank you, you don't know how happy I was to read that.**

**This chapter will be too show Yira sight of the story. It will be short. I'm doing this for something that will come later. Wait and see.**

**Chapter Seven**

We passed the walls in silence. Many thought's runned threw our minds. Morbid and sad thoughts. Even the weather seemed to agree with there minds.

Anger, depression, sadness, repulsive, hate, love, friendship, understanding.

It's amazing how often we feel this feelings and how often they look alike.

These feelings filled the hearts of everyone that had even the slightly contact with the knights and the girls.

Yira felt uncomfortable. She was always embraced what life wad given her with joy. She had always tried to face life smiling.

But every hide out, every mask was a way to be broken.

Yira felt that for that in the last times the relationship between them was getting harder to stand. The air was filled with misunderstanding and fear. The fact was that in other words they couldn't stand each other. They could be fine drinking or talking. But inside it was starting to destroy them. Lack of trust and of understanding was taking what the year's had made. It takes a long time to build friendship but nothing but a moment to destroy it.

Constant evil jokes and words with under covered meanings hunted those day's. Even the strongest friendship can fall apart if there is someone that can not control himself.

When'd had it all started? Uff, tricky question.

She didn't know. How could she?

She had never been the centre of attention. She wasn't the strongest or the leader.

She wasn't the emotional or the cold.

She was Yira. The one that was there too make you smile.

But sooner or later even does with the brightest humours get tiered of smiling. It's hard to smile when'd everything goes wrong, it's hard to stand when'd everyone falls. It's even harder to stand up to people being rude, unpleasant and mean with you, but you can't say anything because there you're friends.

You know that feeling of constant sadness? That feelings when'd you heart seems to sink? That feeling when'd all you what to do is send everyone to hell, and be alone?

Well Yira, felt that all the time. But she always saw the bright side. Don't be fooled with the ones that smile and always make you happy when'd around.

They are the ones that hide the deepest secrets and stand the deepest pains.

That Yira, so you'd know.

**End of Chapter**

**Ok, sad chapter, and a little dramatic. Veryyyyyy small. But hey, I did update didn't i? The next one will be big, huge!!!Ok? This chapter served to show you Yira, as the last one to show Erin. Make your own conclusion now. Hope you liked it, and review!**


	8. Starting

First I have to say that I'm really sorry for not updating in a while. I've been having other sort of inspiration, more exactly I've been writing in Fan Press and I've been thinking about my stories. I'm planning on deleting some. I think it's a more responsible thing to do so, because I can't update all of them in short amount of time, a and finished them all. I've got time and imagination but not that much! I'm concentrating right now on this one, and later I will go to "Lady's and Swords". Then I will decide what to do.

**Chiefhow: New chapter. You're story is going great!**

**A.k. Anonymous: Yeah,I relate to Yari too(it's Yari,I've been writing it wrong)**

**Kaie:I'm glad everything is all right now. It won't be long, until you can review, trust me...**

**MonDieu666: It's good to have you back.**

**Tomb Raider X: Sorry for the time I took.**

**Neonai: Yes, you're right. Stupid me!**

**Beatriz: Fixe,uma lisboeta. Tanho um primo ke mora ai.**

**Max Bowen: I haven't got the chance to read you're last chapters, but I guess they must be very good. Yeah, it was a rather depressing chapter.**

**BrokenShells:Thank you for you're review. Made me think about some stuff.**

**Chapter Eight:**

We finally reached the entranced of the woods. The trees were tall and darkness was the only thing that you could see beyond.

"What a lovely place..."Matured Yari to Erin making her smirk.

It hadn't been a very joyful journey so far, the weather, the feelings and the people weren't exactly the secret to a good ride.

The few words that had been traded between the girls and the knights were questions and unwelcoming answers.

Lancelot had question why had the Roman's put together so different women's.

"I have no idea..."Had been the answer of Yari before anyone else could cause trouble.

After being question about there origins, Galahad questioned Acaia.

"I have never heard of the Lusitans, what are they?"

"Lusitans are people that once were a threat to the empire of Rome, great warriors, primitive man" Had said Tristian, not even looking at anyone in particular.

"They were killed to the last woman and man, leaving only a few spare to be though by the Romans and serve them" Finished Gawain.

"If this people were so great, how could they lose, so easily?"

"The Romans paid one of our's to kill our chief and commandant, Viriato"Said Acaia with a strange hint of pride in her eyes.

"Strange"

"What's strange, lady Sina?"

"Such pride that Acaia hold on a blood, that were betrayed my there own. I see no pride in that"

No need to say that a political discussion began and very difficulty was shut.

"Tristian ride ahead. Make sure the passage is safe."

As the moved more and more into the wood the more suspicious. Woads don't usually let people walk in there lands freely.

Strangely the seemed to quiet.

"This is weird..."

Suddenly the threes were even more silenced. From the trees human forms appeared.

"It's a trap" Yelled Tristian. From no where lots pf stuff came appread and blocked the passage.

**End of Chapter...**

**No big, but it enough to show where the story is going ( I hope) the couples will not be what you aspect. Aspect the unexpected.**


End file.
